Mine 3?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack discovers the kidnappers secret…


TITLE: Mine (3/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, heliopolis CATEGORY: POV, Angst S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Strong language SUMMARY: Jack discovers the kidnappers secret. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
  
  
  
  
#Jack#  
  
"Someone's taken Carter, Sir" I tell the General over the mobile. Saying it finally makes the reality of it sink in. She's gone and some bastard took her. If it'd been a Goa'uld I could have at least accepted it, but for someone from Earth, a person I fucking well saved their ass numerous times, as I have done for all the innocent people out there.  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
I wish. I would kill him if I did.calm down.answer his question. "We found a handkerchief with chloroform on it, I'm hoping the fingerprints will give us a clue". They better do, God what if they don't? What if the bastard used gloves, then we'll have nothing.I'm not gonna loose her. I can't, not this way, not after all the near misses she's had, we've all had. If this is how she dies, God, fate is twisted.he could be hurting her right now. She could already be.she couldn't be.. no she's strong, she's a soldier.she's kidnapped.  
  
"Come back to base to get it analysed." Hammond orders.  
  
"Yes, Sir" then I put the phone down.  
  
"Colonel".  
  
"What?" I snap. I just can't deal with Jonas right now. He's not really a bad guy, strange yes but I *need* her, more than I thought I would ever do. Dammit, now I'm starting to sound weak, I have to be strong for her. I am a soldier.. in love with my 2IC.God how I love her. How I've always loved her.  
  
"What did General Hammond say?"  
  
Dammit, I forgot he was there.  
  
"We're going back to base." I look round. "Where's Teal'c?"  
  
"I am here O'Neill".  
  
"Base" I tell him simply, and even Jonas says nothing and follows.  
  
I just hand the plastic bag to the doc. I can see from her eyes that she wants there to be fingerprints on it just as much as I do. We both know that this is all we have to go on so I just let her get on with her work.  
  
I walk around and I try to avoid her lab but I'm like a fly attracted to the light, I just can't stop myself. It's instinctive, natural I suppose so here I am looking at one her finished reports and trying not to feel emotional but fail as I remember that the mission she described was only a few days ago. Stop it; you have to do something to help her. Maybe, there's some clue here in her lab. He could have worked here.would make sense. Why didn't I see this happening? How could I have been so fucking blind.ow! Fury fills me and I slam my hand so hard on her desk the report goes flying.  
  
"O'Neill".  
  
I get up from behind her desk. "Yes. Any reason you came here?"  
  
"Doctor Fraiser sent me to get you, she is close to finding out who has kidnapped Major Carter?"  
  
I don't even bother to reply I just drop the report and run to the doc's lab.  
  
"Who is he?" I ask her simply.  
  
She looks nervous, good or bad sign?  
  
"I've just checked the base data base".  
  
"I knew he worked here" right under my bloody nose. "Who is he?" I reiterate. I know she's scared to tell me for fear of what I might do, and she's right. No one takes her away from me, no one.  
  
"Dr Darren Lydecker".  
  
"Who the hell is he?"  
  
"A scientist. He was one of the ones that helped Sam a few weeks ago" she explains but she has loads of help so who the hell is he?  
  
"Does she know him?"  
  
"I doubt it, according to his file, he's pretty subdued and I certainly don't know anyone that knows him.at all".  
  
"What else did his file say?"  
  
"He's been at the SGC for nearly 2 years now, in the physics department.. um.Oh God".  
  
"What!"  
  
"He.. was.. not charged."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"They suspected him of murder." No, there has to be a mistake.  
  
"What do you mean suspected?"  
  
"He wasn't charged, he had some kind of alibi".  
  
"Who was murdered?" I have to know.  
  
"His girlfriend."  
  
"He's a murderer, and now he's got Carter."  
  
"Someone else could have done it.." she mumbles.  
  
"Yeah, so this is just one big coincidence, his girlfriend is mysteriously killed, and now he's kidnapped Carter, what do you think he's going to."  
  
Oh God, she's dead.....  
  
Tbc 


End file.
